


Red

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cafe AU, M/M, but oh look, i literally just threw this together, im still posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Connor doesn`t know the flash is on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Connor pulled his sweater over his hands and looked up towards the gloomy sky. A crack of thunder rumbled in the distance and he sighed as the first few raindrops hit his face. He stood up and began to walk towards the street, regretting his previous choice in not checking the weather before he went to the park. He gave the clouds a considering look and decided that it looked like the rain was going to be more than just a light sprinkle. Connor was blocks away from his house, so he figured that he could just wait the rain out at one of the shops a few streets away. Connor crossed his arms over himself when a cold burst of wind hit his face and began to walk. Another crack of thunder sounded as the rain suddenly picked up, blurring Connor`s vision a bit. 

“Fuck.” He muttered to himself, wiping some water off of his face with his sweater-clad hands. Connor took a risk and began to jog down the street, jumping over the puddles already forming on the ground. The raindrops pelted against his face and he lowered his head to try and lessen the feeling, causing him to nearly run into a lady with an umbrella waiting at the bus stop. “Excuse me.” He paused to say with a small smile before taking off down the street again. The shops came into view as he rounded a corner. He would have sighed in relief if he wasn’t so out of breath. Connor slowed his pace down to a walk and stopped under the first canopy he saw. He gave the small building a quick once over and noticed it was a coffeehouse. Perfect, he thought. 

Connor pulled the door to the building open and sighed contently as he felt a drift of warm air hit his face. However, he cringed when he noticed he was dripping water all over the clean tile. He smiled sheepishly at one of the workers who was cleaning off a table next to him. She gave him a sympathetic look. “Hey, don`t worry about it. It`s not like you can control the weather, right?” Connor nodded at her appreciatively. He walked up to the counter and noticed that the barista was less than pleased about the water puddling at Connor`s feet. He shifted uncomfortably as she looked him up and down with a grimace. 

“Can I help you?” She asked him flatly. 

“Just a mocha, please.” Connor said, avoiding eye contact. The barista nodded and walked into the small kitchen behind the counter. Connor looked at his reflection in one of the decorative mirrors hanging from the wall and scrunched his nose up, which was bright pink. His hair was matted to his forehead and he was slightly flushed from running. He tried, and failed, to style his hair into something a bit more presentable. 

The barista came back with his coffee and Connor pulled his wallet out of his pocket, fishing out the driest bills and handing them to the barista. She took his money without a word and handed him his coffee, her posture stiff. Connor thanked her quietly and went to go find a seat, settling on one next to two boys. He sat down and took a sip of his coffee, closing his eyes at the warmth. When he opened them again he gave a quick look towards the boys next to him. One of them had black framed glasses and a wide smile, and he looked like he was telling a story to the boy in front of him. Connor nearly dropped his coffee when he looked towards the other, but quickly composed himself. The boy was gorgeous, with stunning blue eyes and a strong jawline. He nodded his head eagerly at his friend and his curly hair bounced a bit. Connor`s heart fluttered in his chest. To complete the look, the boy`s nails were painted a stunning shade of red. 

Connor suddenly felt self-conscious next to the boy. He fiddled with his dripping sweater and looked away, but his attention was drawn back when he heard a loud, obnoxious laugh. He looked back over and saw the boy`s friend cracking up, clutching his stomach. 

“Troye, Tro, Troye Boy you are too much!” The boy with the glasses gasped out in between laughs. “Too fucking much.” Troye, Connor thought the name fit. Troye looked smugly at the other, laughing a bit himself. “Anyways,” He continued as he caught his breath, “I`ll be right back, I`m craving another croissant.” 

“Okay, Tyler, could you grab me another latte while you`re up there?” Troye asked his friend, batting his eyelashes obnoxiously. Connor couldn’t help but stare at Troye, his smile made his head swirl. 

“Sure thing, but you`re paying me back.” Tyler replied. He stood up from his seat and turned to walk to the counter, but his eyes drifted over to Connor, who was less than subtly staring at his best friend. Connor shifted his gaze over to Tyler and a blush rose to his cheeks. He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked down towards his coffee until he was sure Tyler was gone. 

When he looked back towards Troye, he couldn`t help but notice the way that his nail polish contrasted against his empty coffee cup. His fingers were wrapped tightly around it and his hoodie made the color of the cup pop. Without thought, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the camera app. This was like a second nature to Connor, finding and capturing perfect moments. He wiped the water off of the screen with a napkin and raised the phone to find the right angle, zooming in on Troye`s hands and snapping a photo. A bright flash illuminated the room and Connor dropped his phone in surprise. Troye jumped and looked at Connor with wide eyes, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. Connor`s face was bright red, and he could feel it traveling down his neck as he heard Tyler cackling from the counter. 

“Um…I like your nails?” Connor tried, cringing at how dumb he sounded. He glanced over at the counter and saw that the barista was chuckling quietly at him. He hated that barista. “I was just...I just thought they looked really cool. I was going to delete the picture anyways. Your face wasn`t even in it. Oh my God, I`m so sorry.” He rambled, his blush intensifying when Troye just raised his eyebrows at him. 

Troye leaned down and grabbed Connor`s phone off of the floor to see the picture. Connor cringed again, he didn`t even know if the photo was any good and now the cute boy he has potentially freaked out was going to see it. Troye smiled slowly and looked up at Connor. “This is actually really good. You took this with just a phone camera? Wow.” Connor sighed in relief. Troye didn`t hate him, but his heart was still thumping in his chest as he critiqued him. 

Troye passed the phone back to Connor, letting their fingers brush. “It`s okay, I`m not mad. I`m Troye, by the way.” 

“Connor.” He replied, offering a small smile to Troye. “I`m still really sorry. That was really embarrassing.” He laughed awkwardly. 

Troye shrugged, “Hey, it`s cool. I`m quite flattered actually, that such a beautiful boy would want to take a photo of me.” Troye smirked as Connor`s face colored again. Why couldn`t he stop blushing? 

“Anyways,” Troye continued casually, as if he didn’t just cause Connor`s heart to drop to his stomach, “You look pretty soaked, I guess the rain got the best of you, huh?” He said teasingly. 

“Yeah, I guess it would be a pretty good idea to check the weather once in a while.” Connor said. He took a sip of his coffee as he saw Tyler walking back towards his table, a croissant and latte in his hands. 

“So,” Tyler said, dropping the food onto the table, “Who`s the photographer?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Connor and Connor looked at Troye for help, wanting anything but to relive the moment. 

“This is Connor, who can take stunning photos on just a phone.” He flashed Connor a grin and Tyler nodded. 

“Well, could I see?” Tyler asked, “If that`s okay of course.” He quickly corrected himself. 

“Sure, I guess.” Connor said awkwardly, passing the phone over to Tyler. 

Tyler looked from the photo to Troye with raised eyebrows. Troye nodded in agreement, then tilted his head towards Connor and raised his eyebrows in turn. A silent conversation between friends, Connor observed. Tyler laughed quietly, “You dog.” He whispered to Troye. He turned his attention back to Connor. “Well, it looks like the rains letting up. We should probably get going. It was nice meeting you, Connor.” Tyler put Connor`s phone down next to Troye and waved goodbye to Connor. “I`ll meet you in the car.” He said with a suggestive smile. Troye rolled his eyes. 

“You too.” Connor said to Tyler as he walked away. When he turned back to Troye he saw that Troye was typing something on his phone. “Um…” Connor trailed off as Troye handed his phone back to him. He looked at it and saw that Troye had put himself into Connor`s contact list. 

“You should send me that picture you took, yeah?” Troye asked hopefully. 

“Sure.” Connor said, his stomach in butterflies. 

“Great. We should meet up again sometime.” Troye said, lowering his head. “You could teach me how to take such stunning photos.” He looked up at him through his lashes, brushing his hair out of his face. 

“I`d love to, Troye.” Connor said, blushing bashfully. There was just something about Troye that had him a constant blushing mess. “I`ll text you.” 

Troye smiled to him and nodded goodbye, grabbing his coffee cup and leaving the café. The clouds had cleared and the sun was shining too brightly. He walked over to Tyler`s car and opened the door. “So, are you going to get laid?” Tyler asked without hesitation. 

“Oh, shut up.” Troye rolled his eyes, “But hopefully.” 


End file.
